Suggestions
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What happens on Christmas when Shusei decides to have fun with Hotsuma? Please R&R. Sounds better than the summary.


I only own the plot. I don't own Uraboku. It belongs to Hotaru Odagiri.

* * *

><p>Suggestions<p>

"Hotsuma, what do you want to do today?" A familiar voice asked as Renjou Hotsuma looked up at him.

"Whatever you want, it doesn't matter," he answered, going back to his game and focusing on the task at hand.

"Hotsuma…I'm serious here," the other whispered into his ear and blew into it for emphasis, making the younger one shiver while saving the game his partner was playing and turned it off and set it to the side.

"Not fair Shusei…so not fair!" Hotsuma exclaimed as Shusei pinned him to the bed by his wrists, which by far wasn't like him at all.

Shusei just gave him an innocent smile. "Well, then _give_ me an answer Hotsuma, and I _might _get off of you," he stated as Hotsuma smiled.

"Well, for starters, I would like it if you got off of me, and maybe we could go to that bookstore that you like?" Hotsuma wondered hopefully, praying that Shusei would get off of him, since the older boy started to straddle his waist when he wasn't looking…

It wasn't like Hotsuma didn't like it. It was the exact opposite, he loved it, but this could wait at least for a little while, right? It was_ only_ eight-thirty in the morning after all! Shusei smiled again, but it was a feral smile…one that Hotsuma rarely saw, unless_ he _was the one who was getting seduced.

Shusei got off of his partner reluctantly, pouting as he did so. "You're so not fun early in the morning Hotsuma," he commented while kissing Hotsuma before he could object to not being 'fun' for Shusei.

"Let me ask you something. Are you trying to just drive me crazy today?" Hotsuma wondered as he wrapped his arms around Shusei's waist and pulled him back down on top of him.

Shusei laid his head against Hotsuma's chest and sighed. "That's for me to know and for you to find out Hotsuma," he answered as said partner growled slightly in annoyance.

"Well, if you're going to be acting like a pain in the ass, and not answer the questions I have, I'll just drag you to the bookstore, how does that sound?" The younger questioned as Shusei got off of him and helped him up.

"Sounds good to me," he replied as he wrapped his arms around Hotsuma's waist and sucked at his collarbone slightly, which caused Hotsuma to whimper with want.

The one thing that Hotsuma knew was that Shusei was really trying to see how far they could go before one of them would snap, and he would make sure that Shusei snapped first before he did…

* * *

><p>Shusei dragged Hotsuma to almost every store that he could find to keep his partner guessing his every intention. <em>Dear Hotsuma, you should know that I won't let you off so easily,<em> Shusei thought to himself as said person followed right behind him like a loyal puppy.

Said puppy was getting pissed off at said partner, but knew that he wouldn't snap, not for a while, and it would take some time. _You're in so much trouble when we get home Shusei,_ he promised as he grabbed Shusei's hand in his and squeezed it affectionately.

_Au contraire mon amor, you don't know what trouble you're in,_ Shusei challenged in his mind, knowing where Hotsuma's train of thought was going.

A rare smirk made itself evident on Shusei's features. _Well, at least I have all of the tools that I need for tonight's game,_ his consciousness piped up while he mentally checked off things on a checklist.

The fun was only beginning…

* * *

><p>Before Hotsuma could protest, Shusei tackled him onto the bed and kissed him roughly. "I love you Hotsuma," he whispered as he sucked on Hotsuma's collarbone and stripped him of his shirt before his partner could blink, it was thrown to the other side of the room.<p>

Hotsuma could only whimper, and couldn't reply once he saw a coil of rope in Shusei's hands. _You have got to be kidding me! Shusei doesn't have it in him to tie me up then screw me! _Hotsuma's thoughts screamed as Shusei grabbed his wrists and bound them together with the rope to the headboard. "I hope you don't mind, do you Hotsuma?" Shusei wondered, curiosity and concern laced in his beautiful voice.

The restraints were annoying, but not uncomfortable as Hotsuma pulled at them experimentally. "No, I don't, not really as long as you can deliver what you promise," he answered as he stole a quick kiss from his lover.

"Just be glad I didn't pull out the cosplay uniforms," Shusei joked as Hotsuma's skin tone turned whiter than the bed sheets.

He didn't want to go through that _again_ unless Shusei was uke dang it! The fact that Shusei was seme when that happened before was purely an _accident_… Damn the cosplay biker gang uniform…but it did make him look sexy!

"Don't worry Hotsuma, I'll have you screaming my name so loud that you'll be begging me for more," Shusei promised as he got off of Hotsuma for a moment and undressed, and said partner got a show of it.

"Do you like what you see?" Shusei asked as Hotsuma couldn't stop staring at him.

Hotsuma didn't answer, and Shusei took that as a _yes_.

That was when Shusei stripped Hotsuma of his jeans and underwear with a swift tug and said partner could only moan in want, his eyes clouding with lust. "Shusei you should know the only time I'm begging the most is right now, and I want you to just _fuck_ me senseless!" Hotsuma begged, and Shusei could hear the seductive note in his voice, for him to do whatever he wished, because his partner was at his mercy…

"As you wish Hotsuma," he answered as he captured Hotsuma's bruised lips in another rough kiss.

A wanton moan made Shusei finally snap… "I hope you know that you're going to be in a world of pain," he confirmed while _giving_ Hotsuma a bit of _harsh_ treatment.

Another moan passed Hotsuma's lips. "I know, and I say bring it!"

A harsh thrust was met with a whimper of pain. "More Shusei…please," Hotsuma begged, relishing the pain and pleasure that Shusei gave him.

"So demanding, I swear you're going to feel this after we're done," Shusei reminded as said partner kept begging for more.

"No shit! For now I'm not complaining, so just keep going!"

A grin was visible on Shusei's features. "Then you'd better be prepared, since this is going to _really_ hurt," he clarified.

He knew that Hotsuma could care less…

A groan of pain was heard as Hotsuma tried to sit up. "Damn you Shusei! I didn't think that you'd make me feel like a rag doll afterwords," he commented as Shusei helped him sit up.

Shusei grinned. "Well, it's your fault, since you gave me the _**suggestions**_," he joked.

"You are so going to pay for this later," Hotsuma promised.

Shusei smiled. He couldn't wait…

The only problem was to explain to the rest of the house why Hotsuma would be kind of skipping out on tonight's Christmas party…


End file.
